


The Great Injustice

by Mynaneistrash



Series: When Magic, Children, and Phones Meet [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And i wanted to do exposition, Gen, I wanted to make chloe roast someone, This is really self indulgent, not really sorry, so this happened, whoops, wrote this on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynaneistrash/pseuds/Mynaneistrash
Summary: Chloe tears her father a new one after he insults Chat Noir. Set right after chapter six in Chat with me.





	The Great Injustice

“How dare you do that to Chat Noir father.” Chloe hissed, glaring at her father who sat a few feet away from her at the dining table. Righteous fury burned in her eyes as she stared down the man in front of her.

“Sweetheart he deserved it. As a hero of this city, he is sworn to protect it. He jeopardized the whole city by becoming akumatized.” He said calmly, as if speaking to a child.

“Bullshit!” She cried out angrily, slamming her fork onto the table and standing.

“Chloe your langu—”

“You heard me right. Bullshit. You're not the one who has to face monsters of people you knew and fight them. Have you seen Chat Noir before? He looks like he's my age. How do expect a teenager to cope under such stress.” She yelled, getting angrier as he continued to stare at her as though she was a child babbling on about nonsense.

“Ladybug did it just fine.” He said, smiling ever so slightly, as though this conversation was amusing.

Chloe scoffed, and stabbed the table with her knife. “Ladybug did fine? How would you even know, you were an akuma?” She spat, smiling mirthlessly when she saw a look of hurt on his face. Father or not, she would still destroy him for hurting Chat.

“If you had actually been able to witness it, you would have seen three purple butterflies head for Ladybug. The only reason she wasn't akumatized was because she has the ability to purify akumas. She had to fight hoards of akumas on her own, and her best friend. Now she has to watch him being torn down again by a stuck up mayor who thinks he's better than them. It's pathetic how low you stoop to bring down people who risk their lives daily to save yours and the rest of Paris.   Do you think that they asked to be heroes. To save your sorry ass—”

“Chloe!” He shouted, enraged. His face was red, and he had gotten up and was stalking towards her. “You will not speak to me like that.” He said, shaking his finger in the air like a club.

“Like what,” she asked, jabbing a finger at his chest “the scum you are. No wonder mom left.” The mayor gasped in outrage.

“Chloe you are grounded. You have gone too far on this little tantrum of yours.” The mayor said angrily, balling his fists at his side.

“Ground me or don't, I don't care. Just get fix that statue.” Chloe told him, getting up and walking to her room.

 

~

 

The staff watched as their two bosses duked it out. Silently they agreed with Chloe. The mayor was disrespectful in his treatment of Chat Noir. Her righteous anger could only be from one who was in the fire. A wielder of the unique powers that the public did not understand.

It hadn't been hard to figure out that the young mistress was Queen Bee. Once she had detransformed in a maid's room, mistaking it for her own. But they had sworn themselves to keep her secret, because she kept them safe. Of course the implications of this meant that she had witnessed the horrors of that day. But nevertheless, if it was this life she had chosen, they would gladly follow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that fun. I hope you guys enjoyed. I am gonna continue this series. I have lots of content.


End file.
